Kara za Fuyu
The Kara za Fuyu (から ザ ふゆ From the Winter), generally shortened as no Yuki (ノゆき From the Snow), are a clan originating from the Land of Water. Currently, only three members are alive. Clan biography Background The Kara za Fuyu are very distant relatives of the Hitsuji. Hundreds of years before the series' start, a reknown and powerful Hitsuji clan member came to live in the Land of Water. This man, Hitsuji Shihouka, married a local woman and had two sons. He garnered considerable finances by selling out his clan's secrets. Hence, once Shihouka returned to his native Land of Lightning, his family killed him for his betrayal. His widowed wife then devoted herself to teaching her children Shihouka's ninjutsu. As the legend goes, the widow was so bitter by Shihouka's murder that she unintentionally taught the children to create ice with their mere chakra. This ability would later be called Ice Release or Hyouton. The widow was frightened of the overwhelming abilities her children developed using Hyouton. Fearing that, like many relatives of powerful ninja, she might be captured and tortured for information in wartime, she attempted to take her sons' lives. Her sons defeated her, after which the widow killed herself. For their abilities, the sons became known as "The Cold Ones" or "The Ones From The Winter"; their descendants became known as the Kara za Fuyu. The Kara za Fuyu have frequently competed in military operations against Kumogakure. The conflict between Kumo and Kiri originated from the killing of Shihouka and never ceased. Recent years Several years prior to the series, few members of the Kara za Fuyu were left. One of the remaining members, Reifu no Yuki, married a powerful medic ninja, Chūrippū. They had two children: daughter Shiroryū and son Kaerukun. Shiroryū, however, turned out to be a highly talented, competitive and motivated ninja. Annoyed at her brother's slower development, she always looked down on Kaerukun. Shiroryū joined the Mist Seven Swordsmen at the mere age of eight, where she was partnered with Zabuza Momochi. Shiroryū frequently spoke in support of re-waging the war with Kumogakure. These statements heated up the conflict with her pacifist brother Kaerukun. In a final confrontation, Shiroryū appeared to have killed Kaerukun, after which she proceeded in comitting a coup d'etat with Zabuza, inducing another civil war. Reifu and Churipu, believing Kaerukun was deceased and wanting nothing to do with Shiroryū, fled the Land of Water. In the civil war they escaped, the numbers of their clan were reduced to themselves, their children and their second cousin Haku, as ninja possessing genetically inheritable powers were feared and systematically murdered. Reifu and Churipu moved to Kumogakure, where Churipu gave birth to their third and final child Yosha. Kumogakure was very accepting of the couple, that seen rationally, came from a hostile village. Kirigakure, however, was displeased with the Kara za Fuyu getting away and demanded them to be killed. As Kumogakure, under the lead of Shirohige Hikatai, blatantly refused, Kiri and Kumo waged war once again. In this war, Reifu and Churipu were killed, leading many to believe that their daughter Yosh was the only remaining member of the clan. In contrast, Shiroryu had retreated to a location in northern Land of Water, where she started working as a paid assassin and planned the destruction of Kumo. Kaerukun, in his case, had fled Kirigakure after faking his death and started living as a nomad in northern Land of Lightning, also plotting the destruction of Kumo. Confirmed members *Reifu no Yuki (deceased) *Shiroryuu no Yuki *Kaerukun no Yuki *Yosha no Yuki Category:Clans